Counter-Gods
The Fake Gods #Seism #Gemini #Miracle #Morte #Incarnate #Chaos Lord #Rainbow #Graviton #Fire Queen #Hermes #Scorpio #Divine Glory Countering the Fake Gods The common decks are mono-aether, dive/parallel universe, time/earth, otyugh decks. Here are some other decks that I've thought about that might stand a chance, feel free to try it out and leave your comments as to how it did versus level 6. Remember, you have to play for ~15-20 games to know how successful it is, because level 6 is so streaky. Feel free to also add your own decks that you think might work or that are tried and tested to work. Building a Counter-God Deck:' Using any of the strategy elements (get it) below, or a combination of them, could assure you've gotten a good deck: 1. Damage Prevention (probably most important because level 6 puts out damage, and fast) 2. Creature Control (ties in with damage prevention, if you can take out their creatures before they do much damage, then you've got the upper hand) 3. Denial/Locks (denying them quanta, especially if they're 2-element decks like gemini that don't have a gravity source otherwise, or using a reverse time lock) 4. Fast Damage (I wouldn't advise going toe-to-toe with level 6 and trying to outdamage them, but this is important especially with decks like miracle where you'll get decked if you don't damage fast enough) 5. Healing (Especially important with miracle decks and poison decks, you need to prolong your life in the game by any means necessary to finish them off) 6. Direct Damage (getting around bonewall or dim shield by poison, firebolts, drain life, or ice bolts - not advised) Decks 1. Maxwell's Demon/Owl Eye deck: '''I've tried this combo out with my rainbow deck, Haven't singled out the strategy for an actual deck. Basically, most creatures have attack higher than defense for level 6 decks. If they have a higher defense, you can bring it down by owl eyes for maxwell to paradox it. Comments: '''2. Mutation/Aether deck: We all know aether is probably most consistent with level 6. If you combine it with a mutation deck for an extra oomph, Parallel Universe-ing mutations always gives a better mutation (better stats and different ability than mutation), while keeping your shields up. Comments: 3. Reverse Time/Animated Eternity: Level 6 draws 2 cards at a time, if you can reverse 2 of those cards, or fly 2-3 eternity, then you have them in a locked state. Especially if they keep playing 2 retroviruses or devourers, reverse them, they paly it, reverse them, etc. etc. etc. and eventually you've won. This may need a high coinage, so you'll need to pump those pillars up. Comments: 4. Time/Aether Deck: The age-old combo, but now using the strategy 3 with dimensional shields is sure to help your chances. Especially versus Gemini, you need to reverse those momentum dragons. And once you have, you've made them waste a momentum, so next time they play it they won't have a momentum to play through your dim shield. Comments: '''5. Healing Decks: '''Miracle is probably the best way to go. You can try a Light/Aether deck and PU your golden dragons, or use the basic dive/parallel combo with blessings. You can also try empathic bond and mono-life, summoning multiple low-cost creatures, but your healing is eventually going to get outdamaged by these fast lv6s. Comments: